familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newtown, Powys
|website= www.newtown.org.uk }} Newtown ( ) is the largest town in the county of Powys, Wales. It had a population of 12,783 in 2001, falling to 11,357 at the 2011 census. Lying on the River Severn, within the historic boundaries of Montgomeryshire, the town is best known as the birthplace of Robert Owen in 1771http://www.sparta.schoolnet.co.uk/IRowen.htm Robert Owen Biography His former house stood on what is now the site of the HSBC Bank. The Robert Owen Museum is across the road, occupying the ground floor of the council offices. Newtown is also the home of Theatr Hafren and of Oriel Davies, a major public gallery, which displays national and international contemporary art and craft. History Early period Newtown was founded at the end of the 13th century when Edward I of England commissioned Roger de Montgomerie to construct a centre for the hamlet of Llanfair-yng-Nghedewain. It was situated near the ford on the River Severn, below the Long Bridge and around the church of St Mary in Bettws Cedewain. This gave Newtown its original Welsh name.Jones, D "Old town, Newtown", in About Wales, November 2007. Civic Trust for Wales. The foundation is intimately connected to the fate of Llywelyn ap Gruffudd, Prince of Wales, whose new administrative centre at Dolforwyn Castle near Abermule so alarmed Edward I that it was besieged. He seized Llywelyn's lands and granted them to the Mortimers. They transferred the administration of the cantref of Cedewain and the commote of Ceri from Dolforwyn Castle to the new settlement at Newtown. Later period The town grew in the 18th and 19th centuries around the textile and flannel industry, stimulated by the completion of the Montgomeryshire Canal. In 1838, the town saw Wales' first Chartist demonstration. The Cambrian Mills, which opened in 1856, were the first steam-driven mills in Newton. The mill complex was beside the canal terminus on the east bank of the Severn. They expanded to become the largest Welsh woollen mills. However, by the end of the 19th century the mills in Newton were no longer competitive with those in the north of England. There was a disastrous fire in 1910, and another in 1912, after which the Cambrian Mill was not rebuilt. After the Cambrian Mills closed, Newtown was no longer an important woollen industrial centre and many of the workers moved elsewhere. The town was designated as a "new town" in 1967. It has seen a large population growth as companies and people have settled, changing the rural market town character. Newtown hosted the National Eisteddfod in 1965. Geography Newtown is about 8 miles (13 km) from the Wales-England border, in the narrow valley of the river Severn which restricts development north and south of the town. Newtown is surrounded by small villages often referenced as the Newtown area. The Newtown post town area, including surrounding villages, has a population approaching 16,000. These villages include Aberhafesp, Adfa, Bettws Cedewain, Bwlch-y-ffridd, Cefn-gwyn, Dolfor, Glanmule, Kerry, Llanllwchaiarn, Llanwyddelan, Mochdre, New Mills, Pentre, Rhydlydan, Sarn and Tregynon.SY16 postcode information Buildings and monuments Built by Pryce Pryce-Jones, the Pryce Jones Royal Welsh Warehouse remains the tallest building in Newtown. The two towering structures housed the world's first mail order service depot. Bear Lanes, the town's main shopping centre, has a Tudor-style entrance. The building was once a hotel, The Bear, which contributes to the centre's appearance today. A statue of Robert Owen was erected in 1956 in a small park off Shortbridge Street and Gas Street. A replica statue was later built in Manchester, England. The Free Library building, designed by the architect Frank Shayler of Shrewsbury, was built in 1902. The Baptist Chapel, dating from 1881, is a prime example of nonconformist architecture of the period. Twinning Newtown is twinned with: * Les Herbiers, Vendée Theatres, museums and galleries *Theatr Hafren – a 555-seat capacity venue *Powys Theatre – Home of the Newtown Amateur Dramatic Society *Robert Owen Museum *Textile Museum *W H Smith Museum *Oriel Davies – the largest visual arts venue in the region Transport Newtown's station, on the Shrewsbury-Aberystwyth line, is currently served by Arriva Trains Wales. Most of the local bus services, both within the town and serving nearby locations, are operated by privately owned, local companies. Newtown has one National Express bus per day in each direction: Aberystwyth to London and back. Two major roads cross in Newtown town centre: the A483 from Swansea to Chester and the A489 from Machynlleth to Craven Arms. The Montgomery Canal originally terminated in Newtown. Following its closure in 1944, the section in Newtown was sold and subsequently built on. Canal Road and Lower Canal Road in Newtown are named after it. Notable people *Harry Beadles (1897–1958), Welsh international footballer, born in Llanllwchaiarn, near Newtown *John Bentley (1822–1894), member of the Wisconsin State Assembly *Geraint Goodwin (1903–1942), novelist and short story writer, born in Llanllwchaiarn, near Newtown *Barry Hoban (born 1940), professional cyclist with several stage wins in the Tour de France *George Latham, international footballer *Robert Owen (1771–1858), social reformer and a founders of Utopian socialism and the Co-operative Movement *Philip Parkin (born 1961), professional golfer and commentator *Pryce Pryce-Jones (1834–1920), mail-order entrepreneur born at Llanllwchaiarn, near Newtown *Phil Mills (born 1963), World Rally racing driver *Thomas Powell (dates of birth and death uncertain), Chartist and 19th-century radical Sport Newtown A.F.C. is Newtown's association football club, and was a founding member of the Welsh Premier League in 1992. The club was founded in 1875 as Newtown White Stars and won the Welsh FA Cup in 1879 and 1895.Wales - List of Cup Finals The club also entered the qualifying stages of the UEFA Cup on three occasions. It plays at Latham Park, which has a capacity of 5,000 (1,750 seated). The stadium has a full UEFA licence, allowing under-21 international games and European games to be played there. Despite the facilities, the club struggles to attract fans, with gates averaging about 300. In 2007, another 250-seat stand was built next to the media gantry. Further developments are planned. Newtown RFC is the town's rugby union club, which was established in 1925. It presently fields First, Second, Third, Youth and Junior teams. Newtown also has lawn bowls, cricket, and tennis clubs. A basketball club, the Newtown Titans was established in 2005, before being reconstituted as Mid-Wales Basketball Club in 2009. Schools There are several schools in Newtown: Ysgol Cedewain (special needs school), Ladywell Green school (ages 4–7), Hafren Junior school (ages 7–11), Ysgol Dafydd Llwyd (ages 4–11), St Mary's (ages 4–11), Penygloddfa (ages 4–11), Maesyrhandir (4-11), Treowen (4–11) and Newtown High School and Sixth Form (ages 12–18). The High School recently received an outstanding ESTYN inspection report, with many outstanding features including the teacher–sixth form pupil relationship and the school's support for a wide range of post-16 vocational and academic subjects. As of 2011, it was proposed that Newtown High School, along with several other schools in Powys, should merge with another county high school as part of Powys County Council's secondary school and post-16 modernisation programme. Footnotes External links *Official website *Newtownweather.co.uk - Newtown weather Category:Settlements on the River Severn Category:Towns in Powys Category:New towns in the United Kingdom Category:Towns of the Welsh Marches